memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Park
| Place of birth = Seoul, South Korea | Characters = Hoshi Sato | Image2 = HoshiSato2151.jpg }} Actress Linda Park portrayed communications officer Ensign Hoshi Sato on Star Trek: Enterprise. Born in Seoul, South Korea, she moved with her parents to San Jose, California when she was one year old. Park had her first stage appearance when she was a child as Princess Rhyme in the show in the community theater. By her high school years, she was already a professional actress, with her first paid performance being in Tom Stoppard's play . She studied for four years at Boston University, where she earned her Bachelor of Fine Arts and continued her involvement in the theater. After graduation, she spent some time in New York, and later went to Hollywood. There she applied for roles in and (both released in 2001), ultimately winning a supporting role in the latter film – the first time she set foot on a big Hollywood set. Frequent Star Trek guest actor Bruce French also made an appearance in the film. Park subsequently made a guest appearance on the television series Popular at the same time her future Enterprise castmate Anthony Montgomery was working on the show, and the two appeared in the same episode. Shortly thereafter, Park received a phone call inviting her to read for the part of Hoshi Sato on Enterprise. At the first reading for the role of Hoshi Sato, Park faced many Asian actresses who also wanted the role, but she was called back to read again. The producers then decided to hold a screen test and eventually gave her the part. She went on to play the role throughout all four seasons, from until its cancellation in . In 2004, while Enterprise was still in production, Park took time off from playing Sato to co-star with Next Generation actress Marina Sirtis and Enterprise guest actor Tucker Smallwood in the science fiction thriller Spectres. She went on to co-star with Sirtis in the Enterprise series finale , in which Sirtis played her familiar role of Deanna Troi. Park's other credits include the little-known films Geldersma (2004) and Honor (2005). She also made a brief appearance in the 2002 made-for-TV movie Taken (not to be confused with the mini-series of the same name) and, in 2003, she produced and starred in the short film My Prince, My Angel. She recently completed filming on a horror comedy called Infestation with Ray Wise. Park has remained active in theater since the cancellation of Enterprise. She recently earned high praise for her performance as Clytemnestra in a production of the play Agamemnon, which ran in New York City in October and November of 2005. She also remains an active student of dance, studying ballet and other dance forms. She recently starred as police officer Sally Lance on the short-lived NBC series Raines. The series premiered mid-season, March 2007, and concluded the following month. She most recently starred in the ABC police drama Women's Murder Club. Although this series premiered 12 October 2007, Park did not make her first appearance on the show until the next episode, airing 19 October. The series concluded its first and only season on 13 May 2008, with an episode guest-starring Park's former Enterprise co-star John Billingsley. At one time, Park was dating actor Tom Hardy, who played Shinzon in . They lived together in South London, England, and were even going to form their own theater company. She also starred with Hardy in a two-day London production of Brett C. Leonard's play, Roger & Vanessa, which Park co-produced.http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/5517.htmlhttp://www.lindapark.tv/bio However, Park and Hardy broke off their relationship soon after, and she is now residing in Los Angeles, California. Park is currently engaged to be married. She is also planning on returning to New York City to resume working in theater. http://www.tulsaworld.com/entertainment/spot/article.aspx?articleID=20080607_278_D5_hLinda958433 External links * LindaPark.tv - official web site * * Park, Linda Park, Linda de:Linda Park es:Linda Park pl:Linda Park